An adjustable steering column for a vehicle generally includes a steering column member connectable with a steering wheel. The steering wheel includes an inflatable occupant protection device for helping protect an occupant of the vehicle during a crash situation. The steering column member extends through a support. A locking mechanism locks the support in any one of a plurality of positions relative to a mounting bracket. Accordingly, an inflatable occupant protection device connected with the steering wheel may be in any one of a plurality of positions relative to an occupant of the vehicle.